


Sing, Rival!

by springcry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Romance, Lyric Commentary, ML Secret Santa, Shipping, Singing Reality TV Show AU, i guess??, i had fun writing this and doing the song, well its inspired by The Next (Chinese TV Show)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springcry/pseuds/springcry
Summary: “Rivalry.” Ladybug gaped and glanced at Chat, who gaped as well. Everything felt like it dropped down on her. Rivalry? Oh shoot.“Ladybug? Chat Noir?” Suddenly the host poked them and Ladybug shook her head and realized that he had been asking them something.“Uh, yes what?”“And how about you two? What would you want Jagged Stone to perform?”"Farmers." Chat said abruptly and Ladybug snorted at the sudden thought.--------------In which Ladybug and Chat Noir have 24 hours to prepare for the duet of the year based on the theme of Rivalry.





	Sing, Rival!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawsitiveStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/gifts).



> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! This is for you luminousinthedark or Delicate Phoenix! 
> 
> And to all reading too, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, have a great everyday!!  
> \-----
> 
> Best wishes to you, bro/dude/luminous (??) :))
> 
> Now that I think about it, I think I was inspired by the music posts you reblogged so thank you! Tbh I never expected for you to follow me back but I'm really glad that my giftee is you, you're awesome!! 
> 
> I 100% enjoyed making the song (except maybe recording...i cringed so badly at every line >_<) and I'll try to improve it with instrumentals. (if you want, i can send it to you when i finish ;)) 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this gift along with the song and have a great everyday!

 

"We’re home!” Chat shouted as they landed to the random rooftop and pretended to drop their ‘bags’ before lying down.

“What a cozy bed of..tiles.” Ladybug said, sitting down beside him.

“Woah look!” He sprang up and there was the sun, glimmers of it rising through the dark clouds. His heartbeat rang loudly as he waited for another peek of the sun, still small like a new born flower. It was the same sun and yet not.

“Yeah.” Ladybug suddenly said and he glanced at her, staring at the sun slowly rising and it’s weird that there’s no beeping of a ring or earrings that they could spend time like this and that—it’s the first time they watched a sunrise together.

The first time that Adrien watched a sunrise.

“Do we have to go?” He found himself asking, pleading to stay and let the sun pass by just for once.

Slowly she glanced down and to him, opening her mouth to breathe in and out and— she smiled.

“I guess not.”

His smile almost split his lips as he bounced and sat down, patting the space beside him.

“I’m already seated, Chaton.” He blinked dumbly.

“Oh, right.” She laughed as he scooted over to her, still grinning. So much so that he couldn’t help singing whatever song came to mind. He sang it low, not wanting to destroy the peace but she still looked at him, bewildered.

“What? It’s a beautiful place we’re in.” He shrugged. She shook her head and turned back to the sun but he could tell she was listening to him. A warm feeling seeped through him.

“Wooohooo!”

Chat yelped and glanced down to find a drunken man and his friends stumbling across the streets. They flashed him a thumbs-up and a grin.

Ladybug glanced at Chat and he glanced back. They laughed and the drunken man and his friends continued off to where Chat stopped singing.

“Woah, they sure have great memory.” Chat said as they watched them perform.

Ladybug nudged him. “Chat, it’s the national anthem.”

He shrugged. “Who knows? Some people may forget it like how you forgot Jagged Stone’s debut song.”

“It was an accident, okay!”

“An accident? How does escaping from a bet by saying that you ‘forgot the lyrics’ count as an accident?” Chat huffed.

Ladybug blushed and rubbed her right arm before retorting back. “I was about to sing it but I got mind blocked!”

“Oh sure, sure.” He shook his head quickly and waved away her excuses. She huffed, _pouting_  and Chat was pretty sure his heart melted by then.

A silence fell after that, Chat felt his whole body melting from her pout before she stopped and just looked at the sun again and—

“Hey Chat...Chat Noir!”

“Hmm yes?” Chat looked around and glanced down the rooftop. The drunk man and his friends were right below them.

“Sing, s-sing me a song before I sleep.” The drunk man said, shuffling his feet a little. Chat chuckled and shook his head fondly.

“But you’re not yet home, Monsieur.” The drunk man looked confused for a moment before he stomped on his foot and pointed at both Chat Noir and Ladybug.

“You’re on top of my home, Ch-Chat Noir. And uh, bug lady.” They glanced at each other and amid Chat trying not to laugh at their predicament and the man’s name calling of Ladybug, they decided to go down.

Once the hopped down, his friends pulled out their phones and started filming.

Ladybug shrugged and gestured for Chat to talk to the man since the man recognized him and not her.

Chat cleared his throat and faced the man, “So what song do you want me to sing, Monsieur?”

“Christmas...Merry Chatmas, Chris.” The man answered immediately and Chat stifled a laugh, furrowing his eyebrows.

Merry Christmas, right?

He glanced back at Ladybug who was smiling and gestured for him to proceed. The man’s friends giggled.

“Okay, Monsieur.” Chat said and took a breath. Here goes his choral performance.

“We wish you a merry chatmas, we wish you a merry chat mas, we wish you a merry chatmas and a happy new year!”

“What tidings we bring, for you and your friends!” He deepened his voice and clasped his hands together much to the laughter of everyone except the drunk man. The drunk man stared deeply to Chat, a constant chill threatening to run down Chat’s spins.

“Woo!” Ladybug cheered and Chat swallowed, preparing to sing one more round.

“We wish you a merry chatmas and a happy new year!” He bowed and the claps that followed made it feel like a bombastic performance. Chat grinned but it soon faded as the man stomped on the floor again.

“No! Sing it, infinite times!” Oh no. Chat shook his head as gently as he could to refuse.

“No wait, uh, how about we make this video on loop?” He then pointed to the various cameras.

The man seemed to consider this and sat down on the floor to think.

“Ah, should we...?” Chat asked worriedly but the man’s friends simply gathered a little closer to the man.

“Do I just, uh, stand here?” He asked again. Ladybug patted his back and shrugged.

“Um, apparently they’re used to handling drunk friends so we can just leave it up to them. Nice singing there, partner.”

“Of course! I plan to serenade you, my Lady.” He wiggled his eyebrows and knelt down. She immediately pulled him up though and shook her head.

“Save your meowling for the infinite times, kitty. You’ll need it.” Wait, what—

“No, you have to sing it in infinity!” The man suddenly insisted and his friends apologized but he kept insisting.

Chat grimaced. Oh no...

 

* * *

 

"Oh, well aren't you early this time, my Lady?" Chat smiled and opened the door to the stage. Cold air burst past them and a flicker of stage lights flashed.

"It's a contest this time."

"Ooh, ready to win this?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Against Jagged Stone?" She quietly laughed. There was no way they would beat the legendary rock star, especially in making and performing original music.

“Just so you know, I totally believe in us.” He winked.

She scoffed. “Isn’t it just you who’s performing though? This is your first big stage.” At the mention of his stage, Chat blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m still kind of shocked on how we got here.” He admitted. That was true. It was pretty wild to think that the drunk man was the host of this competitive television show who lost a bet and ended up drinking too much. After he got sober, he immediately apologized and offered for both Ladybug and Chat Noir to get free slots to be part of an episode of the show where Chat could sing all he wanted.

They agreed but had no idea that their opponent was Jagged Stone—

“Oh they’re starting! We should go now.” Chat interrupted and excitedly peeked out the door. She followed.

“Here with us tonight is Jagged Stone!" The host announced with massive clapping especially from them.

“Let’s do this.” They fist bumped and nodded at each other when suddenly bright light flashed at them.

“Our aspiring and lovely singers, Chat Noir and Ladybug!” The whole place reverberated with excitement and the camera focused on them. They walked up to the stage, the little stairs leading up to a massive stage where Jagged Stone and the host were.

The host bowed to their arrival and they as well before he turned to the camera and grinned.

Ladybug let out a breath and smiled too.

“What theme what you want them to have, Mr. Jagged Stone?" Jagged Stone scratched his beard a little and a tiny voice in Ladybug wanted him to say none, they can do whatever they want! but the sudden smirk on his face squashed it out.

“Rivalry.” Ladybug gaped and glanced at Chat, who gaped as well. Everything felt like it dropped down on her. Rivalry? Oh shoot.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir?” Suddenly the host poked them and Ladybug shook her head and realized that he had been asking them something.

“Uh, yes what?”

“And how about you two? What would you want Jagged Stone to perform?”

"Farmers." Chat said abruptly and Ladybug snorted at the sudden thought.

He huffed. “Why? Farmers is a great topic to sing about. Planting crops, tending to animals, um, having the time of their lives!”

“You want to settle down so quickly, kitty. When you grow up, I expect a farm.” She said.

Chat’s eyes lightened up and he grasped one of her hands.

“Yes! A catnip farm!”

She burst into laughter.

“Chat Noir’s catnip! The most attractive cat in the world is back with the most attractive catnip!” He proudly said and suddenly turned to the camera.

“Buy now and get it one in the future!”

Numerous applause crashed down and they couldn’t stop laughing even when the host called back their attention.

“You’ll have 24 hours to prepare. Good luck!”

The host trailed on with the other contestants as they went down the stage and into the hallway once more. What could they do for this? It would be nice to have a conversational-type song for rivalry with Chat boasting and her bragging too and having some rock would hype them up too. They’d need to establish their own verses and styles though and—

"Chat! Would you be okay with a rock style with a bit of rap?” Chat grinned.

“Yup! Where can we produce it though?”

“We could do parts on our own and then meet up or video call and discuss—“

"That's it m'lady!" Chat bounced. "It's a rivalry too, to who can think and compose a song first than the other!"

A grin stuck to Ladybug's cheeks. "Game on."

  

* * *

 

After a few rings, Chat finally answered.

"Chat?" She called out.

"Can't talk right now, rival!" She rolled her eyes and tapped her pencil to her notebook. She kind of wrote a chorus and a verse but it didn’t seem that well polished. It was just her bragging about her powers and her abilities and it didn’t really make sense—they needed each other and they always saved the day with one another. So how could they be better than one another when they weren’t complete without each other?

Ladybug felt an incoming headache. She heard the shuffling of paper and glanced at the video call. Chat was hunched over, scribbling into a lot of papers. A far off filled up trash can was on the edge of the dark room, probably an attic.

"Is that—is that a trash can full of papers?" Ladybug asked. Chat flinched and stared at the camera guiltily. Ah, he was having difficulty too. But the guilt in his face even though it’s okay to struggle...Ladybug decided to wipe it away.

"My, what an honorable citizen!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, of course m'la—I mean, my rival!" Chat puffed up his chest.

"I hope you're preparing a lot, rival." She said and offered him a smile.

Chat's eyes widened before he nodded mutely.

A warm feeling filled her as he went back to scribbling but smiled all the way.  _The room looked like a mess...that’s it!_  Ladybug grinned and got back to work, finding inspiration from seeing Chat.

“You can play?” Ladybug asked, as she noticed the piano when she entered his ‘workshop’.

“I have lessons, m’lady. Want me to teach you?” He offered, playing a few notes.

She shook her head but smiled, “Maybe when we’re not time pressured.”

“It’ll be a lot cleaner here, I promise.” He crossed his heart.

“I’ll hold you to that in whatever place we are.”

“Secret identities like you said.” Chat said and turned back to the piano.

A small sigh escaped from Ladybug though she couldn’t figure out why and instead she leaned closer to Chat as he started playing.

“So this might be the base melody of the guitar which I don’t have at all.”

“Don’t worry, we can find one.” She patted his shoulder. He pouted.

“I really want to rock it out!” Chat said and played the piano anyway. Short but powerful piece with a few unrestrained notes was the one Chat played and it was amazing to imagine it in guitar, it really did rock out.

“Wow that was great.” Chat beamed and scribbled something down the notebook.

“Are those your verses?”

“I, I know how to write poems!” Chat said, blushing, the paper pressed to his chest. Hmm?

“Yeah, I know.” Ladybug said and Chat seemed to calm down, the paper falling down to his lap as he let go.

“O-Okay.” He nodded slowly, a small cute smile blooming on his relieved face.

“Then can I see?”

“No!”

“Why not? I won’t judge. Unless…”

“No!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” She said in between laughs and dodged as Chat tried to push her away. In a flash though, she stole the paper away and took a quick read on it before he steals it back again.

**[ ] - Ladybug, { } - Chat, ( ) - what it actually sounds like/ extra stuff**

_Woohooo (like an ambulance sound) x2_

_(Sound of boots clanging to the ground serving as the drum/beat)_

_Imma beat that [the guitar starts playing along with the bass's riff] {the bass is rlly fun here}_

_Red warning signs, all this danger's going flat_

_(Where the bad guys at?)_

_It's safe when you call Chat_

_Back, back, just relax_

_It's all over in a flash_

_Don't worry, danger's at the final point of max_

_I'm saving all the flowers_

_From the highest towers_

_So you don't need to cower (cower-cower--cower~)_

“You dork!” Laughter bursted out of her as she imagined softer voices of Chat following after his very confident bravado.

"You didn't even finish reading! How about my rap verse!" Chat complained.

A gasp fell out of Ladybug. "Wait, you wrote a rap verse?"

"Y-Yes of course!" Chat exclaimed, hunching forward a little. There were no signs of a rap verse in the paper.

"It's not here though."

"That's cause I knew you'd be looking for it! Chorus first then the rap." He scoffed at her eyebrow raise and waved his paper like an angry boss.

"It's called a process, m'lady!" A process called hiding, he thought, a shiver running down his spine as Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him. A swirling bright blue star that wouldn't stop shining on him. Chat swallowed.

"Fine, fine." She said, smiling. She went back to her earlier position, close to him. A small silence fell as Chat tried to think of what to say and what to do because ahg, she already read his! What was a gentlecat to do?

Before his confidence would fade even more, Chat asked, "So can I read yours?" He smiled eagerly and leaned forward.

"-Sure." She passed him the paper. Success!

Woah, Chat almost toppled off his chair. He could feel the beat right here and suddenly he started snapping his fingers and sang—

 

_Nobody ever believe his lies_

_All his acting's got his tail, claws, whiskers tied_

_None of his choices bring full peace_

_It's a fake, shallow, pint-sized ease_

"Wow that worked really well with my own part, m'lady—"

She clapped loudly and smiled before interjecting, "If you add a part where I suddenly enter the song and greet you like 'Hey!' and you go 'no way!' and there's where it switches to my chorus rather than yours."

"Yes! That works." Chat nodded eagerly, that little idea and clap of hers hyping him up as he scribbled down the chorus and the part she suggested.

"What else did you write?" He asked.

She flashed him a smile and handed him the paper. He read through it and commented on her comments which she insightfully did at one point and she commented on his and they couldn’t stop laughing by the end of it.

 

_Swoosh swoosh swooshh! [Plucked notes from violin go along, then restart]_

_Swinging, swinging I can see_

_From sky to ground of Paris! (French pronounced which is Par-ree or Pa-ri)_

_Oh I can reach you in time, [guitar strings vibrate and slow down, goes a little high] don't worry!_

_This villain may be tough_

_And it may get real rough [this gets really high] {wowowowo wait you can sing so high ah, you don't just swing high, you sing high!} [thanks Monsieur :)]_

_But I can fight and think enough_

_To heal what's broken by some!_

_So trust in me, the spotted Lady— [prolong it]_

_Bug! [instrumentals go off the rails here] {like screamo music!!} [scream in this part too, Chaton] {you better not regret this!!}_

_Fly off!_

"That was so loud!" They both laughed as Chat inhaled as much as he could to scream again—

 

_This villain too rough_

_You're just not enough_

_So get out!_

"You okay there?"

 

"Good, it's great screaming my heart out about complete lies that m'lady isn't good enough to beat people."

Patting his back, Ladybug sighed. "This is a really hard challenge."

"We're not even with the instrumentals yet." Chat weakly chuckled before nudging Ladybug away.

He shot her a wink. "Let's finish it!"

 

_[sounds of Chat falling to someplace or since we're performing it, you fall to a trashcan] {meowch! I'm becoming a stray cat ;-;}_

_Oh would you look at this mess!_

_Damage from getting hit, I guess?_

_If you know who did it, please do confess_

_(It's Chat!) Oh why don't you just go and rest?_

_No, no, no, no!_

_You can't steal this show!_

_You're stooping so low!_

_What kind of blow--_

_I fought him first but you had to quench your thirst_

_Claiming to be the one who fought from square one_

_No you can't kill steal! That's against our code, for real!_

_'Don't waste the moves used, to fight the bad dudes!_

_If he fought it first, better luck next time, stop your burst!' [the last parts are spoken by an annoyed Chat]_

_[the violin/strings here are rapid before I start]_

_Well, when you end up not hitting anyway_

_It's time for me to join the fray! (No, I'm okay!)_

_It's time for me to save the day! (No, not today!)_

_Save the day-y (not today!)_

_Day-y (not today!)_

_Day-y-y! (No way!)_

_Nobody ever believe her lie_ _s_

_She's failing and twists us to blinds_

_Her overthinking leads to misuse_

_It keeps up the big bad ruse!_

_Hey! {it's-a me, Chat Noir! this time it's me surprising you, Buginette ;))} [...here's my surprised face : >:-( ] {afhhgjh code red! Never surprise the Lady! i repeat hajdkd}_

_No way! [this is sang through instead of some lil heys and no ways] {its an upgrade or no wait, its a glow up! The biggest glow up of 2017} [you sure its not the execution of the plot and animation now? Seems even cooler and smoother than before] {no need to be so meta m'lady plus it isn't a glow up if you were beautiful already :)} [if i were beautiful before, but-] {please just take the compliment!!}_

_Nobody ever believe his lies_

"No, no, no that is not part of the song. The second chorus should have different words so let's change that to 'nobody oppose to what Chat says, cause he's so great and never skips leg day!'"

Ladybug stifled a laugh. "Maybe that's why you always jump around and land well, you silly cat. Leg day is the solution for all."

Chat tried not to giggle. "Yes! Now go and change the lyrics to it!"

Ladybug seemed to consider this for a moment."'Nobody oppose to what Chat says, cause he's so great and never skips leg day! His puns and jokes fill up the empty space, of a sad akumatized fate.'"

Chat sprang from his seat and clapped. "So, so beautiful!"

"Then after this, we do an ultimate sing-off exchange right?" She grinned and put down the pen.

"Yup."

"Get ready to go down." She said confidently and Chat held out his fist.

She bumped it with her own and they quickly settled to writing their own lines. Finding rhyme words were really hard which is why Chat brought a dictionary but even then it felt unnatural.

With a sigh, he reached to sharpen his pencil when Ladybug suddenly poked him and whispered, "It's really hard to write bad stuff about you."

"...Y-Yeah." Chat tried not to blush and scratched the back of his neck, nodding. It was the same for him except...

"It's really hard not to compliment you right now."

  

* * *

  

“Is it loading?” Ladybug asked, nervousness sparking off as Chat uploaded the instrumentals once more. They freaked out once they heard that there was a small waiting time before the performance and rushed to tweak one last thing in the audio.

“Yes. Yes! Let’s go, m’lady!” He triumphantly closed the laptop and they made their way to the door to the stage where they could hear the host loud and clear.

The host remarked on some random things and the many fingers Ladybug counted off as the seconds before they would perform kept increasing. Ah, was she getting worked up over nothing? Maybe Jagged would perform before them? No, not they wouldn’t just change the schedule out of the blue.

“And now our next performers is the legendary superheroes....Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Ladybug’s heartbeat surely beat faster than the background music. She glanced at Chat and he glanced back at her.

“They’ll be performing with the theme of ‘rivalry’ with original composed music, lyrics, and choreography! Let’s welcome them onstage!” They nodded at each other and ran to the stage.

The loud drums played almost immediately after they arrived to positions and Chat Noir jumped from the bottom of the stairs to the stage and sang.

(She silently gazed at him in awe.)

“Imma beat that, red warning signs all this danger’s going flat! Where the bad guys at?” He looked around and shrugged.  _This dork._

“It’s safe when you call Chat!” He took a quick breath, ( _almost like you’re drowning!,_  she had said to him), before he continued on the verse and started using his baton to his choreography.

Ladybug snorted as Chat jumped around with his baton and once the ‘so you don’t need to cower (cower-cower--cower~)’ part came, Chat increased his baton’s height after every cower that  _she_  sang.

He waved at the crowd when she threw her yoyo to one of the fixed stage lights and swung down.

“Hey.” She greeted.

“No way!” He pouted.

Ladybug hid a laugh behind her hand as the music paved way to her chorus.

“Nobody ever believe his lies! All his acting's got his tail, claws, whiskers tied. None of his choices bring full peace, it's a fake, shallow, pint-sized ease.”

“Ah!” Chat yelped and fell down like he was shot as she pointed at him and smirked. On her other hand, she swung her yoyo around, making every swing loud enough to sound like a swoosh.

“Swinging, swinging, I can see, from sky to ground of Paris!”

Emerging from the crowd was Chat bringing an audience member and she swung her yoyo to them, “Oh I can reach you in time, don’t worry!”

The young boy grinned and clapped his hands before ‘wayward’ pellets of flowers was shot to their direction and Ladybug blocked it. “This villain may be tough, and it may get real rough,” Chat tried to go up to see the ‘enemy’ but Ladybug swung her yoyo to his baton and threw it to the pellet machine.

Everyone gasped but Chat just stood there, looking so lost without his baton. Ladybug smirked. ( _He’s okay!_ she reminded herself.)

“But I can fight and think enough, to heal what’s broken by some!” She sang out, “So trust in me,” she looked to the shocked boy and patted his head, “the spotted Lady—“

“Bug!” Chat screamed and she had to focus on his furrowed eyebrows to not burst into laughter. “Fly off!” He took another breath like he was drowning and screeched again.

“This villain’s too rough, you’re just not enough, so get out!”

Ladybug backed away, glaring at him. The lights flickered to different colors as Chat grabbed his baton and jumped to the stage before getting knocked out by flowers from the still alive pellet machine.

The flowers littered all over the stage, such a honorable citizen. (She silently hopes that camerawoman zoomed in on the flowers on the stage like they asked her to.)

Ladybug clicked her tongue as she walked there. “Oh would you look at this mess? Damage from getting hit, I guess?”

She turned to the crowd, particularly to one woman, “If you know who did it, please do confess!”

The woman stared at her agape before answering, smiling sheepishly, “It’s Chat Noir!”

Ladybug shot her a smile and a small wave before turning to that silly cat. “Oh, why don't you just go and rest?”

In perfect timing, Chat sat up and made an x sign. “No, no, no, no! You can't steal this show!” He turned to the camera and pouted. “You're stooping so low!”

“What kind of blow--“

“I fought him first but you had to quench your thirst! Claiming to be the one who fought from square one.” He threw up his hands as she shook her head.

“No, you can't kill steal! That's against our code, for real! 'Don't waste the moves used, to fight the bad dudes! If he fought it first, better luck next time, stop your burst!'”

Ladybug retorted. “Well, when you end up not hitting anyway,”

She grinned and belted out. “It's time for me to join the fray!”

“No, I'm okay!”

“It's time for me to save the day!”

“No, not today!” He shouted.

“Save the day-y”

“Not today!”

“Day-y, Day-y-y!” She belted out, her voice reverberating on her chest.

“No way!” He belted out too and jumped on his feet to stand up. Ladybug threw her yoyo to him and he wrapped his baton around it.

He pointed the baton to her, “Nobody ever believe her lies! She's failing and twists us to blinds.” Then suddenly he loosened his stance and hung off the ground.

“What the--“ he glanced back to her and climbed nearer using the yoyo’s string.

“Her overthinking leads to misuse, it keeps up the big bad ruse!” She dropped her yoyo and he tumbled down and back flipped back to standing.

“Hey!” He said, grinning.

She turned to him, “No way~”

She threw up her hands and sang sarcastically, “Oh, nobody oppose to what Chat says, cause he's so great and never skips leg day!”

“Ah yeah!” Chat tried to flex his legs. She pushed them away.

“His puns and jokes fill up the empty space, of a sad akumatized fate.”

“Wait!” Chat called out and the music faded out. He gazed at Ladybug with moist eyes. And he smiled.

“So you see, me clearly, I’m Paris’s need!”

Ladybug nodded. “Yes I see, you’re really, silly indeed.”

Chat fell down. The music kickstarted back.

“Nobody ever believe [his]/{her} lies!” They sang higher at the last word and paused for a moment. Chat was panting for breath and his eyes smiled. She dared to glance at the audience a little, their faces alit. They...did it. Ladybug almost cleared her throat, trying not to smile.

They pointed to each other. “Cause [he’s]/{she’s} probably a meanie in disguise!”

“Disguise!” They prolonged the note and claps overtook them. Singing their hearts out, they bowed.

Suddenly people in the audience stood and clapped, a standing ovation?

Ladybug waved at them and they cheered, the musical sound tickling her ears.

   

* * *

 

“Thank you!”

“This is beautiful,” Ladybug hears an amazed voice whisper and she turns to Chat, wondering if it was him.

His smile is like wildfire and his bow doesn’t falter one bit. His hands that squeeze hers are secure and just right and everything is so alive.

“Your voice really goes so high, Buginette. I’d hope to hear it in singing again.” He comments.

“Yours too, rival.”

“Next time, we should go karaoke. Wouldn’t you love to hear me meow throughout the night?”

“You want to deal with drunk men again during the night?”

“The afternoon then! We should hang out.” Chat says and she finds herself agreeing.

“After this, sure.” The bright beam he sends makes her giggle and remember their honorary tradition.

Offering a fist bump, she smiles. “We did a great job.”

He bumps his fist to hers and the show goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> to see how the song sounds like, check this link :  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GbWc7V0603ROTfAXz8pyM_yrd4fZ1e31/view?usp=sharing
> 
> the song is inspired by these Japanese songs: Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! and Tokyo Summer Session  
> [reccomended videos of them both]
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBAFu_2R5uQ (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! cover, amazing voices that fit the characters well, the only downside is no english sub but go check it out!!) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTwyaIo9ADk (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! English cover, amazing voices especially from just one person)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNM0WhKFmm8 (TSS cover, tbh this is the cover that introduced me to so much songs so it's definitely one of my fav) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwTLkGgRXJQ (TSS cover, a really funny and great cover)
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!!


End file.
